Best-bet recommendation is a process for finding relevant search results. In some situations, search algorithms do not take advantage of usage patterns to improve search results. For example, search terms entered by users may not be associated with relevant results. In other situations, the conventional strategy is for a human administrator to manually associate search terms with relevant content. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy is time-consuming, tedious, and subjective. For example, the administrator often relies on personal knowledge rather than adapting a search system to the needs of the users.